The present invention related to a hydraulic release mechanism for clutches particularly for automobiles and similar motor vehicles.
A hydraulic release mechanism is known from German patent publication DOS2,003,253. An advantage of the release mechanism when applied to a clutch arises from the fact that it may be formed as an entire assembly which can be secured by means of an annular flange on the clutch or on the transmission housing of the vehicle. In particular instances however the known release mechanism has certain disadvantages. In the known construction, the release mechanism comprises a cylindrical housing in which a bearing comprising an inner and outer ring is located. According to this construction the inner ring of the release mechanism is extended to form a piston which is axially slidable in the cylinder housing. As a result it is necessary to have an inordinate amount of room in the axial direction in order to accommodate the movement of the inner ring piston. As a result it is very difficult to employ the known release mechanism in many motor vehicles which have limited space and in particular in those motor vehicles wherein the clutch and the transmission are set transversely to each other.
The present invention has as its object the production of a hydraulic release mechanism for motor vehicle clutches which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art and which provides a compact inexpensive unit requiring very little space in the axial direction.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hydraulic release mechanism which may be universally used in motor vehicles and even with those employing motors mounted in the direction of travel.
Further objects as well as advantages of the present invention are set forth within the body of the following disclosure of the preferred forms of the present invention.